Death Bones 4: The Creation of a New world pt 2
by VHAL9000
Summary: The sequel to Death Bones 3: The Creation of a New world pt 1. The second part of the two part Death Bones finale.


Death Bones 4- Creation of a new world part 2

The sequel to Death Bones 3: The creation of a new world Part 1

A Lovely bones and Death Note Crossover

Synopsis: Light Yagami and Suzie Salmon have met three new shinigami who are actually Light's three successors. Now that they met, they are set on trying to cleanse the world! Will they complete the goal? Or will someone stop them? Read to find out.

_Prologue: Light Yagami and Suzie Salmon were both humans who were completely different. Light Yagami was a human that wanted to create a new world, by killing criminals by using the death note. Suzie Salmon a different human was murdered and was sent to heaven. There she received a death note from a shinigami named Ryuk. With it, she killed her murder. But now, they were shingami, and they were ready to start the genesis of a new world…._

Chapter 1: Ryuk

Suzie, Light, Mikami, Misa, and Takada, all began to cleanse the world. But before they left for the human world, Ryuk popped in behind him.

"So you trying to complete your goal, Kira, or should I say **Light Yagami**?"

Light turned around, looking at his shinigami, who killed him.

"Yes, Ryuk. But how do you recognize me?"

"I basically spied on you and Suzie. Things are boring in the shinigami world since your death; spying on you would makes things… a little more **interesting**. "

"Speaking of my death, I had to complete my goal , since you killed me."

"I had to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because it was game over for you. You lost the game, Light. He basically found your identity."

"You mean Near?"

Ryuk nodded.

"I killed him, Ryuk. He is no more." Light replied.

"Well, why do you want to complete your goal anyway? Since you are a shinigami, people cannot see you."

"They don't have to see me, Ryuk. They will know that someone is watching them, again, like before. They will know that **Kira **is back."

Just then, all the shinigami except Ryuk flew away to the human world. Ryuk grinned, and said, "This could be… **interesting."**

**Chapter 2: Destroy and Conquer**

By the time, Light, and the gang reached Earth, they immediately followed Light's plan. They "took" over Japan, by killing half the criminals in the central jail. Then, they "took over", North America, South America, Europe, Australia, and the rest of Asia. After one year, the whole world was almost cleansed from evil! No vermin would dare step foot on the world! The people of the world knew one person was passing righteous judgment, protecting the good, and punishing the evil! They knew Kira was back, and that a new world was born!

Chapter 3: Successors.

A world cleansed would not be cleansed for a long time! The purity needs to be sustained. But how? Successors were the answer. Successors should carry on the original Kira's legacy, by punishing criminals with death, and saving innocent victims!

The though crossed Light's mind, making him envision something greater.

"We need to choose successors." He said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Without new successors, the new world would not last for long. Crime rates will increase, and the goal, will be not fulfilled."

Chapter 4: Kira's Legacy

Light and the gang found and selected successors of Kira from 5 continents of the world. They administered punishments throughout the planet, protecting the good, cleansing the evil. The world was cleansed almost 90%. But however, 4 successors failed their duty to Kira. They got captured, by the, police, and SPK forces. They were sent to a jail in Malaysia, in which 5 surveillance cameras were watching them. 5 guards were controlling those 5 cameras. Because of their sense of justice, Misa, Takada, and Mikami all killed the 5 guards. Because of this, they were turn to dust. They violated one of the rules of a shinigami, a shinigami cannot kill to protect a human. But because they had the intention of protecting the successors, they violated the law, and were thereby punished. Before Misa disappeared, she said, "Light! What is happening to me, Light? Answer me!" Light looked at her in disappointment. Mikami's trust in god was broken again, and Takada lost her trust in Light once more. Once they all turned to dust, Suzie, and Light were the only shinigami left. They immediately left to the shinigami world.

Chapter 5: The real Successor of Kira

Once they reached the shinigami world, they left for the human world, to find the remaing successor that was in Japan. Luckily, he was clever and was not captured. He still administers justice throughout Asia, and wasn't captured by enemy forces. They found him, and told him, that he is the true successor of Kira. They told him, to administer justice throughout the world using the death note. Eventually, the successor will die, but it will take years before that will happen! But for now, the new world was being made!

Chapter 6: The original Kira

Light and Suzie were in the shinigami world. They were silent for a while.

"I guess the new world is made." Suzie said.

"Yes, it is." Light replied.

Light walked from Suzie.

"Where are you going?" Suzie asked.

"My goal is fulfilled. I will just go somewhere and stay there for a while. Well, goodbye, Suzie Salmon, it has been a pleasure working with you to complete such a hard task. It took a matter of time. Also, if you met Ryuk, tell him I said goodbye." Light said, as he walked far out into the distance of the shingiami world.

"Goodbye, Light Yagami." Suzie whispered, as she stood silently for a while."

Chapter 7: Ryuk

Ryuk appeared before Suzie.

"What do you want, Ryuk."

"I just came to talk to you. Things are boring in the shinigami world, eh."

"Yes. They are."

"So how did the plan go? Did Light complete his goal?"

"The plan went well. Light fulfilled his goal, and he left. He told me to tell you goodbye."

"Is he leaving? So soon?"

Suzie remained silent.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have to do something I have should have done a long time."

She left, for the human world.

Ryuk thought, _Suzie Salmon, you are never bored just like him. But I guess that makes you…interesting._

_Epilogue._

_Suzie Salmon went to the human world. She went to her parent's home. She dropped the death note in the kitchen, where the whole Salmon family was. They were all watching TV. Lindsey said, "Wow, so many criminals died simultaneously throughout the world." Samuel agreed. He said, "Yeah, and because of this, the crime rates dropped." Jack Salmon disagreed with the two, "Isn't it a little strange that people died simultaneously. Someone is behind this, and I think I know who." He turned to the death note, and picked it up. Suzie appeared before him. In a second, he passed the death note to the whole family, and they immediately saw their dead daughter. "So, you are watching the news?" She asked._

_Jack Salmon, became angry, and shouted furiously, "Are you behind this, Suzie? I hope you are not!"_

"_Yes, I am behind this, Dad. But I am not the one who is administering justice."_

"_Suzie, you have to stop this, right now! Criminals are dying, and they haven't even given a second chance! What you doing is wrong."_

"_Jack Salmon, what you are saying is wrong. A new world is created. A new era is arising. When can you all realize that?"_

"_Suzanne Salmon, you speak to your father with respect!" Her mother shouted, making everyone turn to her direction._

"_Actually, I will not have to worry about respect. Speaking of respect, I will do what I should have done a long time ago." She pulled her own death note, she wrote, _

_Jack Salmon_

_Lindsey Salmon, _

_Abigail Heckler _

_Samuel Heckler _

_In fourty seconds, the Salmon family all died. Suzie took the other death note, and flew to the shinigami world, to stay there for the rest of her life._

The end


End file.
